The What If Susie Story
by celrock
Summary: The Rugrats imagine what it would have been like to have met Susie as a baby. Takes place during season 7 of Rugrats, or more so technically, during excluded events that occurred during Rugrats in Paris' climax, and this idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin.


The What If Susie Story

Summary: The Rugrats imagine what it would have been like to have met Susie as a baby. Takes place during season 7 of Rugrats, or more so technically, during excluded events that occurred during Rugrats in Paris' climax, and this idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Also, Peter is an OC owned by TCKing12, AKA TheDisneyFan365, AKA WarioOfTheMushroomKingdom.

Start of Story

It had been a day since the gang had returned from Paris. Peter took the kids for the day while the rest of the adults saw to making arrangements for Chaz and Kira's wedding, and dealt with the exhaustion known as Jet Lag. However, as a result of being cooped up on that long return flight from Paris, the toddlers had a bundle of energy in them just anxious to get out. So Peter rounded up Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and their newest member to the gang and soon to be Chuckie's younger sister by the end of the day, after the wedding had officially taken place, Kimi, into Tommy and Dil's Reptar wagon, and took them to the park for some fun in the sun. Upon arriving at the park, they spotted Lucy and Susie Carmichael over on a bench, looking at a photo album. Peter and the babies approached Lucy and Susie, and Peter took a seat next to Lucy on the bench. Lucy looked up from the photo album to notice Peter next to her.

"Well hello Peter, welcome back from Paris. Did you have a good time?" Lucy asked.

"No." Chuckie replied.

Lucy looked over at the Reptar wagon, to see the red head had said, "No."

"Chuckie's talking?" Lucy asked, turning her attention to Peter.

"Yes, and it's thanks to that that he saved him and his daddy's lives." Said Peter.

"Really! Tell me more!" Said Lucy eagerly.

"I'd be glad to tell you the whole story, but first, there's somebody I'd like for you two to meet." Said Peter, as he lifted Kimi out of the Reptar wagon and brought her over to meet Lucy and Susie. At this point, all of the other toddlers except for Dil, because he couldn't walk yet, climbed out of the Reptar wagon and came over to join the rest of the crew in the grass.

"Lucy, Susie, this, is Kimi Watanabe, soon to be Kimi Watanabe Finster after tonight. She's the daughter of Kira Watanabe, the lady that Chaz has taken to be his wife, and will soon be the little sister of Chuckie." Explained Peter.

"Hi Kimi." Said Lucy and Susie simultaneously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kimi." Said Lucy, shaking the small toddler's hand.

Kimi smiled up at her and giggled. Soon after, Susie, still holding the photo album, got down from the bench, and went off to another part of the playground in the park with the toddlers, to look more at the photo album and play. Relieved that they were off playing, Peter took Dil out of the Reptar wagon, put him on his lap, and fed him a bottle.

"Wow Peter, and I thought this was simply a trip to get Stu's Reptar invention fixed at the EuroReptarLand amusement park in Paris. Since when did this turn into a romantic venture for Chaz?" Lucy asked.

"Well make yourself comfortable because I have a long story to tell you." Said Peter, as he started to feed Dil his bottle, and began telling the story of their trip to Paris to Lucy.

Meanwhile, in another part of the park, Susie and the rugrats all sat in a circle, admiring the photo album.

"What's that book you and your mommy were looking at Susie?" Tommy asked, pointing to the photo album.

"It's a photo album of pictures my mommy has taken of me, my family, and other peoples she's knowed over the years. See? Here's a picture of me as a baby." Susie explained, as she pointed to a picture of her as a baby. In the picture, she's sitting on a Dummi Bear's throw blanket, and looks to be roughly Tommy's age in the photo. She has a tiny bit of black hair on the top of her head, pulled back in one tiny braid, and she's bare footed, wearing nothing but a diaper and a bright yellow short sleeve t-shirt with one large dark purple flower on the front. Her smile, revealed that she had one tooth coming in on the top row of teeth.

"Wow Susie, you sure was cute as a baby!" Said Kimi.

"Thank you Kimi." Susie replied.

Kimi turned to the other babies.

"What was Susie like as a baby you guys?" Kimi asked.

"Don't know, she was a big kid when she moved into the neighborhood taking the Padent's place and I metted her. That was the day I helped her find her room. But I bet she was a really neat baby." Said Tommy.

"My mommy thought I was really cute." Said Susie, as she turned to another page in the book that was filled with more pictures.

"Who's that?" Chuckie asked, staring at a picture of Rosa Parks.

"Oh, this is a picture of a lady named Rosa Parks. My mommy metted her on a bus a very long time ago. That lady is famous cuz my mommy tells me anyway that she refused to give up her seat to a white person, and went to Jail for it." Susie explained.

"Huh?" Asked all of the babies in unison.

"Well you guys, a long time ago, people with darker skin like me, they couldn't do as many things. One of them, was sitting in certain seats on the bus, but this lady didn't think it was fair so she remained in her seat. My mommy moved back along with the other three passengers who were asked to move, but Rosa Parks didn't budge. After all, my mommy tells me it was a set of seats reserved for dark people, but when seats for lighter skinned peoples filled up, room had to be made. It's kind of like when you babies have to give up what you're playing with to Angelica and the other bigger kids." Explained Susie.

"Oh, I think I get it." Replied Tommy.

"Do you guys ever wonder what it would have been like to have metted Susie as a baby?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's thanks to her being a good big kid that when she's around, Angelica can't pick on us no more. If she were a baby, I'm not sure if it would be a lot of fun, especially when Angelica's around." Said Chuckie.

"Oh sure it would be. I bet Susie was the funnerest baby around, that even Angelica wouldn't pick on her or us." Said Tommy.

"I don't know about that." Chuckie muttered to himself, as he looked around the park for something fun to do.

A few minutes later, Tommy and Kimi spotted a nearby vacated sandbox.

"Hey you guys, let's go play in the sandbox." Suggested Tommy.

"Good idea Tommy." Said Phil, as he, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi and Tommy all stood up from where they were sitting in the grass with Susie and the photo album, and went off to play in the sandbox.

The babies got engrossed in playing in the sand, not saying much, as they silently enjoyed one another's company, as well as the peacefulness of being back home from Paris, in their all too familiar park and playground. No sooner had Chuckie dug a really huge whole in the sand, when a small noise startled him.

"Hi!" Said a small baby's voice, but it wasn't any of the other toddlers in the sandbox who surrounded him.

"Uh, uh, who's there?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"It's me! Susie! Mind if I join you?" The small baby voice asked again.

Chuckie turned and noticed two things were different. First, he noticed that Kimi was no longer in the sandbox with him, only Tommy, Phil and Lil. And in Kimi's place, was Susie, but it wasn't the Susie he was familiar with, rather, it was Susie as a baby, dressed in the same attire she was wearing in the photograph the babies had been looking at in the photo album just a little while ago.

"Wow Susie, you growed down!" Exclaimed Lil, who looked up from her digging in the sand to notice this.

"But, where's, where's Kimi you guys?" Chuckie asked.

"Kimi? Who's Kimi?" Phil asked, confused.

"Yeah Chuckie we don't know no Kimi, right you guys?" Tommy asked the others.

Phil and Lil shook their heads.

Then, Chuckie looked over at the bench where Lucy and Peter were sitting. Lucy was still there, but next to her were Didi, Betty, and Chaz. Peter, was nowhere in sight. Then, it suddenly hit Chuckie what must have happened. They had all gone back in time back to the day they all met Susie, who they had met before they ever met Peter or gone to Paris and met Kimi, as even Dil hadn't been born yet, and he was nowhere to be found either. Only this time, instead of being a big kid, Susie was a baby again.

"Uh, you guys, uh, I think we're reliving the day we met Susie, only she growed down." Explained Chuckie.

"What are your names anyway?" Susie asked.

"Well, I'm Tommy, and this is Phil, Lil, and Chuckie." Said Tommy, as he stood up from where he was playing in the sandbox, and pointed to the other babies as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Susie.

"Hey! Let's play follow the leader!" Suggested Tommy.

"Sure! I love that game!" Said Susie excitedly.

"And since you're the new baby around here, you can be the leader firstest." Said Tommy.

"Wow! Thanks! Come on you guys, follow me." Said Susie, as she crawled out of the sandbox on to the grass, and the other babies, lined up behind her, crawling after her.

They all followed Susie through the park, as they crawled through several bushes, climbed on the monkey bars, and waded through a mud puddle. They were about to go climb up the ladder of the slide and slide down, when Susie stopped dead in her tracks. She collapsed to the ground, and started making funny faces.

"What's wrong Susie?" Tommy asked out of concern, noticing baby Susie's behavior.

"Poopy! Poopy!" Susie cried, before starting to whail at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry Susie, you just, need a new diaper. Come on you guys, let's help get her changed." Said Tommy, as he ran off to his diaper bag, and fetched a clean diaper and some powder, which he brought back to the group of babies and the crying baby Susie in the grass.

"Ok Susie, you've gots to hold still." Said Chuckie, as Phil and Lil held Susie down, and he and Tommy, saw to changing Susie's diaper. Tommy applied the powder, while Chuckie put the clean diaper on to Susie. Once he and Tommy taped up the sides of the diaper, Susie sat up, stared at the group and smiled.

"Is that better Susie?" Tommy asked.

"Much, thanks you guys." Said Susie.

"You're welcome Susie, that's what friends are for. Now, what do you wanna play nextest?" Tommy asked.

"I know, let's pretend we're in the jungle, and we're hunting down giant aminals." Suggested Susie.

"I don't know you guys, that doesn't sound like much fun to me." Said Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, it's only in our maginations, there's nothing to be ascared of." Said Susie reassuringly.

"I guess you're right, ok, we'll play jungle." Said Chuckie, as the park turned into a jungle, and Susie and the other toddlers' outfits turned into explorer's suits, as they wandered through the jungle, in search of wild animals.

Soon, they spotted a wild tiger, who growled and ran towards them.

"Run!" Shouted Phil and Lil, as all of the babies ran through the jungle, looking for a place to hide. Then, baby Susie lost her balance, and toppled into a whole.

"Help! Help!" Susie cried from within the whole.

"Don't worry Susie, we'll save you, come on you guys." Said Tommy, as he, Chuckie, Phil and Lil went to save their new infant friend, but before they could get there, the tiger was stalking her, licking her face.

The baby Susie started laughing, as the imaginary venture ended, and the tiger in actuality, turned out to be Spike.

"Oh, look you guys, it's Spike." Said Tommy.

The others rushed over to where baby Susie was in a small whole, where she continued to play with Spike, until she grabbed at his back, as he lay in the grass. Once she had a good hold of his back, she climbed on to his back and Spike carried her away from the whole.

"Good doggy Spike, you saved Susie." Said Tommy, as Susie climbed off of Spike's back into the grass and crawled over towards Tommy and the other babies.

"Wow! That was fun!" Said Susie excitedly.

"Time for lunch kids." They all heard Didi's voice say in the distance.

"Come on Susie it's this way." Said Tommy, as he, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and baby Susie, all tottled in the direction of Didi's voice, over to a picnic blanket, where pouches of baby food were laid out for each of them. Each baby picked up a pouch, each one filled with oatmeal, apples, and other assorted fruits and stuff, and each of the babies started to put the pouches into their mouths, and sucked the baby food out.

"Mmmm, that was nummy!" Said Susie, as she threw her now empty baby food pouch on to the ground, and licked her lips.

"What do you wanna do now you guys?" Tommy asked, upon finishing his baby food pouch, and noticing Susie and his other friends, had all done the same.

Chuckie let out a huge yawn.

"I don't know you guys, I'm getting kind of sleepy." Said Chuckie in between his yawns.

"Me too." Said Phil, as he let out a huge yawn.

Lil nodded, as she too, let out a huge yawn.

"No nappy, can't we play some more?" Susie begged, as the baby toppled backwards on to the grass, and also let out a huge yawn.

Tommy, then let out a huge yawn.

"Come on you guys, we'll play some more after our nappy." Said Tommy.

"But I'm not sure if I can get to sleep, I'm having too much fun!" Said Susie.

"Here's something that always helps me fall asleep. I promise, once you have this bottle of warm milk, you'll be taking your nappy in no time. It always does the trick for me." Said Tommy, as he reached into his diaper bag, and pulled out a bottle, and started feeding it to Susie.

No sooner had baby Susie finished her bottle of milk, when she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The other babies, seeing this, skipped their bottles entirely, and fell asleep around Susie, all taking a nap together in the grass

While the babies slept, several big kids showed up to play at the park, each one of them, monopolizing the playground equipment. Soon after all of the playground equipment was taken, Angelica, along with Deen, and several other kids, showed up to play at the park. Noticing all of the good playground equipment was being occupied by several other big kids, Angelica ran straight towards the babies taking their nap, and started shaking them awake.

"Hey! You dumb babies better get out of here I need a place to play with my new Cynthia castle." Barked Angelica, as she shook Susie and the other babies awake.

"Huh? Who are you?" Baby Susie asked, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and staring up in the evil face of Angelica.

Noticing this, Tommy sat up and stared over in the direction of baby Susie and big kid Angelica.

"Oh, that's Angelica Susie, you don't wanna mess with her." Said Tommy.

"That's my name baldy, don't ware it out. And as for you dumb babies, move out of the way. We big kids, need a place to play." Demanded Angelica.

"Come on you guys, let's go." Said Tommy disappointingly, as he stood up from where he had been sleeping in the grass, and prepared to leave.

Phil, Lil, and Chuckie all started to follow behind him, but baby Susie, didn't move a muscle.

"Hey! You need to leave too." Demanded Angelica, who pointed a fist at Susie.

"No Angelica, we were here firstest." Said Susie, as she stood up the best to her ability, as she still wasn't all that steady on her feet yet, and stared at Angelica, a determined look on the baby's face.

"You know the rules, babies are spose to move out of the way for the big kids, even if you're in an area of the park that's zoned for babies, big kids get priority." Said Angelica.

"No Angelica, we were here firstest, and thus, I'm not moving." Said Susie with determination in her voice.

"Wow! That Susie is really brave!" Said Lil.

Tommy nodded and smiled.

"Look, whoever you are." Angelica started to say before Susie cut her off.

"The name's Susie." Susie said, interruptihng Angelica.

"Ok Susie, I'll count to five, and if you dumb babies clear out of here, I'll forget this whole thing ever happened, but if you don't, prepare to meet your bate." Said Angelica, as she stuck a fist in Susie's face.

Angelica closed her eyes and started to count.

"One, sixty, four, seven, twelve, nine, ten, two, eight, five." Said Angelica, before she opened her eyes and noticed that Susie, and a few inches over, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey! I thought I told you babies to leave so we vbig kids could play." Said Angelica.

"No Angelica." Said Susie.

"Oh, is that all you've got then? Fine! Guess I'll have to make you very sorry then. Boys, get them!" Demanded Angelica, as she turned towards an army of huge obese boys lined up behind her, all with huge wagons filled with sand from the sandbox.

The large boys with their wagons full of sand started charging towards the babies, who all ran away, all except for baby Susie, who started to run, only to fall down on the ground as a result of losing her balance, and started to cry.

"Oh, little baby gonna cry for their mommy? Guess I should go get your mommy and put you in time out, after all, you did break the rules by not moving from this spot." Said Angelica.

"Fine! If that's what it takes to stand up for my rights as a baby, then so be it. Go get my mommy and the time out chair. And stop hurting the other babies, they didn't do nothing to you, except take up the last possible spot to play in the park." Said Susie through her tears, as she lay motionless on the ground.

"No I don't think I will. Get them!" Shouted Angelica, as the large boys were now holding up the other babies by their shirts, and about to dump the wagons of sand on their heads.

Susie tottled over to the large boys, and tried to stop them, but it was too late. No sooner had she bumped into the back of the boy carrying Chuckie, when he lossed his grip on him, and dropped him on the ground, just as a wagon of sand fell over, burying Chuckie in sand.

"Help! Help!" Chuckie screamed from beneath the sand, as he started coughing and sputtering for air, only to hear Angelica and the big kids cackling, and Susie in her baby voice as loud as she could shout, trying to stop the big kids with no luck. Just then, Chuckie was pulled through a worm whole of green and black stripes, as the cackling and shouting faded away, and Chuckie awoke in the park, crying, and staring up at Susie, now back to her big kid form.

"Chuckie! Chuckie! It's ok. You were just having a bad dream." Said Susie, as she tried to comfort Chuckie, who was still crying.

Once he calmed down, he looked over next to him, to see that his soon to be little sister Kimi, was still asleep. Then, he turned in the opposite direction to see that his crying had awakened Tommy, Phil and Lil, who were all sitting up, eager to hear about his nightmare.

"Chuckie, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Oh you guys, it was awful! We all went back in time to the day we met Susie, only Susie was a baby, just like in the picture we looked at before our nap." Said Chuckie.

"So, was I fun as a baby?" Susie asked.

"At first, you were lots of fun. We played in the sandbox together, and played Jungle Explorers and did all sorts of really neat stuff. Tommy even gotted me, Phil and Lil to help change your diapers and we all ated lunch together out of those pouch things of food, and when you weren't tired, Tommy gave you his bottle so you could take your nap. But then, Angelica woke us up and it was like the story you toldid us about that Rosa lady and the bus, only this time, instead of peoples with different shades of skin being forced to give up seats on a bus, it was us babies against Angelica and the big kids. We had to move so the big kids could play, but you were really brave. You tried to stop Angelica, but because you were a baby, she wouldn't listen to you and threatened to get your mommy and put you in time out all for disobeying the rules." Explained Chuckie.

"Then what happened Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Well, baby Susie refused to move, and we decided to stick by her cuz we too didn't think it was fair to have to follow such a silly rule. The nextest thing we knew, we were being chased by big kids with wagons full of sand. I think you Susie, were trying to stop one of them from hurting me, but I then gotted buried in sand and waked up." Said Chuckie, as he started to cry again, burying his face into Susie's stomach.

"Awe, Chuckie, it's ok. I'm still a big kid, and you know that when I'm around, Angelica can't hurt you guys." Said Susie, as she gently rubbed Chuckie's back, and he started to calm down again.

Once he was calmed down, he sat up, sniffled back some tears and stared up at Susie.

"You know what guys, I think I was right." Said Chuckie.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"It's better to be happy things are the way they are, and not wish for them to be different, cuz when you start wondering about how things could have been if they happened differently, well, some of the bad predictions come true too. As much fun as you were as a baby Susie, I'm glad you're a big kid. You're still just as much fun, and, as a big kid, Angelica can't pick on us when you're around, cuz she respects big kids, it's babies who don't get no respect." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I'm glad you guys like me just the way I am." Said Susie with a smile.

All of the toddlers crowded around Susie, and gave her a huge hug, just as Peter, carrying Dil, who was just starting to wake up, and Lucy, came up behind Susie.

"Come on kids, it's time for us to go, soon it will be time for the wedding." Said Peter, as Kimi started to wake up, rubbing her eyes and smiling at the rest of the group.

"So where is the wedding?" Lucy asked, as she helped Peter round up all of the toddlers and get them into the Reptar wagon so they could leave the park.

"It's at the same venue where we had Lou and Lulu's wedding a week ago before we left for Paris." Replied Peter, as the gang left the park and saw to the wedding of Chaz and Kira.

The End


End file.
